tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Balthazar Bannock
Balthazar Bannock is a half-elf from the desert elf tribe of the Sultanate of Karaganda who eventually ended up becoming the youngest master ever in the Magestar. He has suffered through many ordeals, losing his eyesight in the process, but has miraculously survived up to the present and has grown into a strong mage as a result. Biography Early Years Balthazar's father was a human mercenary who had a one-night stand with one of the desert elf slaves in Vanna, and as a result Balthazar was born. Bullied for being a halfbreed bastard and bearing an outlander's name, Balthazar nevertheless was resolute and grew up to become a skilled slave with a talent for magic. Because no slave was allowed to use magic, the Sarquil masters decided to dispose of Balthazar if he ever showed signs of growing stronger. If it hadn't been for the Cataclysm and the ensuing demon attacks in the following months, Balthazar would've no doubt been killed like many of his fellow slaves with innate magic talents. However, he was captured by a demon scouting party while he was foraging for herbs for his master. The demons sensed his magic and took him to Yamato as a potential source for feeding off magic as per the Southern Horde's orders. Balthazar's slavery under one master turned into slavery under another. The demon mages of the Southern Horde fed off his seemingly endless supply of mana and used his magic to increase their considerable powers. This went on for over a year, and the energy feeding would've drained Balthazar completely if fate hadn't smiled upon him. While the demons relocated him and their other prisoners closer to the Southern Horde's capital, the demons were ambushed by the Black Hunters, an anti-demon organization. The hunters slew the demons and escorted the slaves to New Molson in Aison. However, Balthazar's innate magics attracted attention, and he was soon approached by members of the Grey Cult. The cultists took him in, and he willingly joined them because of the safety they provided and for the chance of learning more about himself and his powers. He was put under the watchful eye of Nicodemus Fowler, a cultist whom he quickly befriended. Nicodemus helped Balthazar become more powerful, and the two grew close as they spent time together in Myridia. It seemed things were finally turning out for the better for Balthazar who had found a place he could call home and where he was no longer treated like a slave. This relatively peaceful period laster for nearly a decade. Godslayer Era A Game of Deception An expedition led by Nicodemus had been sent to explore the former Potential Island which had recently connected to the Aisonian mainland as a peninsula. However, it had been months since Nicodemus had left, and the cult grew restless. The prophets decided to send another expedition to the area to search for Nicodemus. Balthazar immediately volunteered to lead this new expedition because he missed Nicodemus and was worried that something might've happened to him. Balthazar and his men eventually reached Potential Island where they discovered the Gate of Light and Nicodemus's earring. Just as they pondered what to do next, they were approached by Nicodemus himself. Balthazar soon realized that the man in front of him was no longer the Nicodemus he had known. The expedition was attacked by mysterious beings, and Balthazar fled in terror. A Crimson Dawn Balthazar was found weeks later, wandering around aimlessly in the Aisonian countryside as a blind man. The cultists who caught him realized that he seemed to have lost his memories and only spoke gibberish about some light. They thought it was best to put him under custody to figure out what had happened to the expedition. However, Balthazar panicked upon hearing the word 'cell', and he fled once again. The cultists tried to catch him again, but he instinctively cast a spell which incinerated them. The exposure to the Gate of Light had somehow activated his latent powers, turning him into a powerful mage who could barely control his magic. Horrified by what he had done and realizing the punishment for killing fellow cultists, Balthazar understood he had once again become an outcast. He was blind, alone, scared and confused, not knowing if he could ever interact with people again while having powers which could kill anyone he came in contact with. He let out a psychic scream of pain, and to his surprise someone answered his desperate call. What Balthazar sensed next was the presence of someone who possessed powerful magic. The visitor introduced herself as Mistress Amy from the Magestar. Her soothing voice calmed Balthazar down, and she explained that she had sensed his powerful magic. Once she heard that the half-elf had no idea what was happening, she suggested he followed him to the Magestar, a school of mages, where she could help him control his newfound powers. Balthazar was surprised by this act of generosity but he was suspicious as well. He was a cultist, and the cult besieged the Magestar. Amy, however, simply said that the school was always willing to take in new recruits despite their background. Realizing that the mage offered him a chance of salvation, Balthazar took her hand, and they teleported into the Magestar where was introduced to the students and masters. Although the staff of the school were cautious around him at first because of his past as a cultist, his skill in magic soon got their full attention. Thanks to Amy's efforts, Balthazar learned to live in the world as blind and used his magic to "see" around him. He succeeded in taking control of his powers and soon grew even more powerful than before. The masters marvelled at his seemingly limitless mana and offered him a place as a master. Perhaps it was a way to keep an eye on his developing powers, or perhaps they had learned to trust him. In any case, Balthazar had found a new home among people who finally understood him and his innate magics, and he accepted their offer to renounce the Grey Cult for good and join the Magestar for good. In so doing he became the youngest master to ever grace the school. A mere slave had risen into one of the most respected positions in the world. Devourer's Reach A new master in the mage school, Balthazar is finally at peace... for the most part. Nightmares about the glowing light and strange voices come to him every night, but he hasn't told anyone about it. He thinks the light might be connected to his amnesia but doesn't know if he wants to discover what his mind has blocked. He also has to deal with contempt coming from some of the students who know of his past as a member of the Grey Cult. He does his best to win their trust, but he has a rocky road ahead of him. He has recently heard that a group of mages have teleported into the school. Eager to meet the new arrivals, he waited for them in the Chamber of Wisdom with the other masters. More info later. Fool's Errand Defiler's Touch Aliases and Nicknames ; Master Balthazar : What he is called. Appearance Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Relationships See also *Dweller *Gate of Light *Magestar *Nicodemus Fowler Category:Characters Category:Grey Cult Category:Libaterra Category:Magestar Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Third Age